Trust In Me
by Dramaqueen129
Summary: Hermione has dealt with so much since the war has ended who will be there for her and who can save her


Hermione looked around the great hall, she could not believe she was back here. After the war, everything changed, people she thought were death eaters turned out to be spies for The Order. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron, who were engulfing the glorious food that was put before them, it was hard to think that only 1 year ago they had rid the magical world of Lord Voldemort.

_The front pages are your pictures,  
They make you look so small,  
How could someone not miss you at all?_

Hermione smiled, as she looked down at the Daily Profit, she saw herself, Harry, and Ron on the cover. The article read "1 year after the war, Hogwarts has reopened".

After the war, Hermione and Ron tried to date but they found that they were better off friends so they ended it which was fine with her. She had soon after met a man named James, he was wonderful to her at the beginning, he would buy her flowers and chocolate but things soon changed.

_**4 months ago**_

"Bitch, get your ass back here!" James yelled as he grabbed Hermione by the arm " I don't know who you think you are, I told you to come back here after you got done with your interview that was over 20 minutes ago where have you been". James raised his hand and struck Hermione across the face.

Hermione was used to this, she knew he loved her, she just needed to stop messing up and do what he said "I am so sorry, Harry, Ron and I got to talking, I lost track of the time, please forgive me" Hermione cried as she held her cheek.

"Get in the kitchen and make my dinner woman, and maybe I will think about forgiving you" he said as he walked over to the loveseat and turned on the TV.

_I never would mistreat ya,  
Oh I'm not a criminal,  
I speak a different language but I still hear your call._

_**Present Day**_

Hermione looked up from the paper to see Professor McGonagall walking up to the Pedestal to give the opening speech.

"It's so wonderful to see you all back here, it has been a long and tiring few years but we have survived, to the older students who chose to come back, I will say this" she looked back and forth between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table "I know we have all had our differences, so I want you to put them a side and I don't want any fighting. It will result with the person starting the issue being expelled, with that said I have chosen head boy and head girl. Head boy and girl will be sharing a common room and will be doing hall patrols, without further ado, I would like to announce that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are our new heads!". The room erupted with screams and cheering, Hermione stood and smiled. She was so excited, she didn't even think that she would become head girl, she looked over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking at her with a smile. Draco had changed so much since Hermione found out that he was a spy for the order, she saw him in a different light. Draco's hair was no longer slicked back with gel. "He looked hot" Hermione thought "No, you have a boyfriend and yes, he may be abusive but you love him… Don't you?" Hermione considered as she sat back down.

"I would like the two of you to stay after the feast so that I can show you to your room" McGonagall said before sitting down.

Harry and Ron gave Hermione another quick hug before heading to their dorms. Hermione stayed in the great hall and waited for McGonagall to finish her conversation with Hagrid, she noticed Draco standing in the corner staring at her. She headed over to him to see what the problem was.

"What you starting at, Malfoy?" Hermione asked "is there something on my face?" she said with a smile.

"Nothing really, Granger, just the faint bruise you have on your face... How did it happen?" He said in a concerned tone.

Hermione quickly pulled out her mirror from her person. How could she be so stupid, how could she forget to use the concealment spell this morning. She checked her face and saw that the bruise Malfoy was talking about was ever so faint, how did he see it? It appeared to be bearly visable to Hermione.

Before she knew it, Malfoy had his arms round her, holding her so tight as if she was about to pop. She heard him whisper in her ear "Hermione, let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes, you've been lonely, You don't even know me, But I can feel you crying, Hermione let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life, I don't think you even realize baby, you'd be saving mine."

Draco let go of her and smiled before turning and walking over to McGonagall, Hermione stood there, bewildered, and watched Draco walk away, "what just happened?" she thought, "does he know about James? Does he care?" Hermione shook her head and made her way over to Malfoy and McGonagall.

"Oh, there you are Miss Granger. I would like to say congratulations again, you two were the only two I could think of when I was deciding who should be head boy and girl. Now, follow me and I will show you to your dorm." She said with a smile.

Hermione looked at the ground as she walked next to Draco, she could not stop thinking about the hug and what he said. Before she knew it, they were at a portrait of a little boy and girl playing by a tree "this is the entrance to your common room Lilly, Jax come here for a second please." McGonagall said to the kids in the painting. The two kids stopped playing temporarily and walked to the front of the painting. "Hi Auntie Gongon!" exclaimed the little girl excitedly. Hermione noticed the little boy roll his eyes.

"Lilly, it's McGonagall, not "Gongon"" Jax looked at McGonagall "Sorry about my little sister she'll get it eventually." he said with a grin.

Hermione looked at the two children, "Lilly could not be more than three and Jax had to be 8, they were so cute, Lilly had the prettiest, curly, blonde hair she had ever seen, and Jax had adorable short, chocolate brown hair. It was hard to tell they were brother and sister until you looked at their eyes, they were such a beautiful blue, like an ocean, they were definitely siblings" Hermione demanded to herself.

"She can call me that, Jax, if she pleases, I know my name is hard to say." McGonagall said with a smile. "I would like to introduce you to the head boy and girl." McGonagall looked back and us. "We have Miss Hermione Granger and Master Draco Malfoy. They are the only ones who are allowed to say the password you understand?" McGonagall said. Lilly and Jax nodded "Ok, good." McGonagall looked back at the new head girl and boy and smiled "The password can be whatever you want it to be, now the two of you have a good night, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning at 9am sharp so we can talk about what I expect of you two." McGonagall smiled and left the two outside of their new common room.

_It has only been four months.  
You've fallen down so far.  
How could someone mislead you at all?  
I wanna reach out for you,  
I wanna break these walls,  
I speak a different language but I still hear you call._

Draco looked at Hermione and said "So what should the password be? I was thinking Trust, what do you think?"

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, I like it. She turned back to the children who were playing tag "Lilly, Jax, we have decided on a password." The pair came to the front of the painting and smiled.

"What it be mion." Lilly said with a cute giggle.

Hermione smiled back at her "it will be trust." The kids nodded and opened the door for them. Hermione and Draco walked in to the common room, it was decorated in yellow and red, there was a bookshelf reaching from the floor to the celling that Hermione just could not keep her eyes off of"this is, without doubt, my kind of common room!" She exclaimed with a huge smile from ear to ear as she walked over to the huge bookshelf, that looked like it held thousands of layers of books.


End file.
